


Another Successful Mission

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Successful Missions [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x06, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'Successful Mission' but isn't essential to read it but would make more sense. </p><p>What would happen if Magnus and Alec are already dating through the sixth episode of Shadowhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Successful Mission

“We have to get him to Magnus.” Clary said as Luke fell over in front of them all after defeating the pack alpha.

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna do.” Jace said as he held her face to get all of her attention.

Alec and Izzy had to go back to the institute to fix the mess that Clary made by running off when Alec wasn’t paying attention (it wasn’t his fault that his boyfriend called him and asked him to get a drink right there and then). What made everything worse was that their parents were there and if they found out about him and Magnus then there would be hell to pay. They got a taxi back to the institute since Simon had driven the rest of them to Magnus’ in the police car.

“How Jace was treating you today was totally uncalled for.” Izzy said as the taxi started to drive.

“I was the one that let her run off though, it was on my watch.” Alec defended his parabatai’s behaviour.

“Clary would have ran off anyway, she is too determined to find her mother and would have done anything. But just because Jace has a crush on her doesn’t mean he can treat you like that.” Izzy argued. “But you need to call him and fix this.”

“Thanks Iz.” Alec said, completely ignoring what she said about calling Jace.

“I bet you wish we were going to Magnus’ too, don’t you?” She asked with a smirk.

“I wish that they wouldn’t bother Magnus and I also wish that you would stop asking me things about Magnus and if I would rather be there just because you know we are dating.” Alec listed.

“I’m still mad you didn’t tell me! I tell you everything!” I

“I apologised didn’t I?” Alec reminded her, she had been using that defence for every action she had taken in the last couple of days that Alec didn’t like.

“Still mad.” Izzy huffed and cross her arms.

They stayed quiet until they had gotten back to the institute. Izzy went off to find their mother and tell her about what she had learnt from Meliorn about why the fae had broken off contact. Alec went to his room to change out of his gear. Not soon after Izzy came in and told him about how their mother had been to her and Alec voiced his opinion about how she had been different since she’d gotten back from Idris. Izzy also told him to call Jace again but was interrupted by their father and little brother.

Alec hugged his little brother, he had missed him a lot. He loved hearing about what trouble Max had been in, he got in trouble anywhere he went for such a small and quiet kid. As soon as Robert sent Max to his room it was strictly business. It was always business between Alec and his father, he treated Alec as a soldier instead of his child like he did with Izzy.

He called Jace, it was an excuse to call him to see what was going on at Magnus’ as well as tell him to get Clary back.

“I need your help.” Jace said and Alec expected it, Jace always needed his help.

“You okay?” Alec checked.

“I’m fine, it’s Magnus he needs your powerful Shadowhunter energy or something like that.” Jace explained and Alec didn’t believe it for a second.

“Why wouldn’t he just ask me himself?” Alec questioned.

“He’s busy saving Luke’s life.”

“No I told you at the wolf den we can’t interfere with werewolf business, especially since mother is in town.” Alec argued.

They argued for a while longer before Jace hung up and said he counted on Alec to do the right thing. Alec had to mull it over, usually he would find any excuse to go to Magnus’ to help or just be around his boyfriend but now that his parents were here it was much harder to do anything against the Law.

He went to find his mother and after that decide on what he should do. He found her in her room, trying to hide that she had been crying from him. He tried to cheer her up and give her hope after reminiscing about breaking Preston’s nose. He gave her hope to work around whatever the Clave was throwing at her because he would do anything to help his family because that’s what Lightwoods did.

The conversation with his mother didn’t help him decided whether to go to Magnus’ or not though, he was about to ask Izzy but saw her talking to their father so he went to the training room instead. After a while Izzy came marching in.

“Promise me you won’t go through with it.” She said, obviously angry. “Promise me you’ll say no!”

“What are you talking about? Say no to what?” Alec asked.

“They’re gonna make you marry.” Izzy started and Alec felt sick, he couldn’t get married. He thought of Magnus and how much he loved him and he actually couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else.

“Who’s they?” He got out, not wanting to believe it.

“Our parents. They’re making plans for both of us.”

“No you heard wrong.” Alec argued, he couldn’t believe that his parents would do that to him.

“It’s true Alec!” Izzy shouted. “They need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and influence with the Clave.” Izzy explained and Alec just laughed in disbelief even though it all made sense.

“I knew Clary Fray would come back and bite me in the ass. So I’m getting married, what are you doing?” Alec asked and Izzy explained that she was being used as the diplomat again even though that should be Alec’s job. He knew Izzy was on his side but couldn’t help his emotions at that point and was too angry that even after following every rule the Clave would decide to ruin his life.

“Screw the rules. Screw them. Screw all of this.” Alec finally said and knew exactly where he was going to go.

He got dressed in his usual gear and left the institute without telling anyone where he was going, he ran over to Magnus’ loft. Even though he knew he was needed anyway, he needed to talk to Magnus about what he had just learnt.

When he got there he found his boyfriend, obviously drained of power still helping Luke. He caught his boyfriend as he fell over, exhausted. He looked into those amazing eyes that he loved so much and knew he would do anything for him.

“Help me.” Magnus got out and shakenly put his hand out for Alec to hold. “I need your strength.”

Alec immediately grabbed his hand. “Take it. Take whatever you can to keep yourself going.”

Alec felt the energy being drained from him but also felt Magnus regaining it, after Magnus softly smiled at him anything he could have said in that moment was said with that reassuring and loving smile, Alec hoisted them both up and Magnus continued to help Luke. Everything in the background that was happening seemed to fade away as he held onto Magnus, he focused on how soft Magnus’ hands were, the cool feeling of his rings against Alec’s hand, the warm buzz of Magnus’ incredible blue magic in the room. It wasn’t until Magnus collapsed into him that he realised that Jace, Clary and Simon were there and Luke was talking.

“You okay?” Alec asked Magnus, staring intently at his boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Magnus softly replied and snuggled closer into Alec. Alec pressed a small kiss to Magnus’ forehead and continued to hold him and everyone fussed around Luke.

Once Magnus had regained some of his energy, Alec helped him up and got him something to drink. “Thank you.” Magnus said when Alec handed him the coffee. “For coming today, I mean. I know that your mother is back and it must have been noticeable when Clary and Jace weren’t there and you had to think of something to tell them.”

“I don’t want to talk about my mother.” Alec said, remembering what Izzy had told him.

“What has Maryse done now?” Magnus enquired and Alec gave him a stern look as if to remind him what he had just said. “Fine. I won’t ask until you want to tell me.”

“Thanks.” Alec said and kissed his boyfriend. “Where’s Chairman?” Alec asked after not seeing the cat since he had been there.

“I put him in my room, he isn’t too fond of werewolves.” Magnus explained “Now I am going to need your help getting Luke off of my couch and somewhere he can rest well.” Magnus said and hopped up off of the arm chair.

“Sure.” Alec agreed and both of them and Jace and Simon helped carry Luke into Magnus’ spare bedroom.

Alec then left Magnus and Luke to talk and went to help clean up. He had a conversation with Clary where she thanked him and he could feel himself not hating her as much that minute. Then he made up with Jace which was bound to happen anyway because they couldn’t remain mad at each other for longer than a day.

He went back to tidying up Magnus’ loft, he’d put all of the fallen books back to their places. He was just about to get started on the couch soaked with blood when Magnus came into the room.

“You look like you’re going to leave any minute when you still have your jacket on.” Magnus commented and Alec took off his jacket and placed it on the couch not covered in blood. “Or maybe I just wanted to look at your arms.” Magnus then added with a smirk.

“I’m glad to indulge you.” Alec replied

“Oh, if you are indulging me then would you mind removing your t-shirt completely?” Magnus asked, with a coy tone.

“You’re relentless.” Alec said.

“So you will?” Magnus asked, excited.

“No.” Alec simply replied and then went to get a cloth to clean the couch.

“My love, what are you doing?” Magnus asked when Alec got back into the room.

“Cleaning.”

“I have magic to do that you know.”

“I think you’ve exerted yourself enough.”

“You worry too much. I’m fine thanks to you.” Magnus said with a fond smile. “Drink break?”

“As long as you don’t put any warlock powder in it, I still haven’t forgiven you for that.” Alec reminded him.

“It wasn’t intentional!” Magnus said to his defence. “You were the one who took the wrong drink.”

“Obviously.” Alec replied sarcastically and took the drink Magnus handed to him.

Magnus magically made Alec’s drink blue and smoky at the top. “To us.”

They clinked the glasses and Alec tried the drink. It was much stronger than he was used to and Magnus seemed to know it by his reaction.

“So what is wrong?” Magnus finally asked and Alec expected it and honestly needed to vent his feelings on the matter.

“Izzy found out something about what my parents are planning to do.” Alec started. “They are planning on marrying me off.” He finally said and watched Magnus’ expression change from curiosity to anger.

“I won’t let them!” Magnus shouted. “How dare they try and ruin your life just to help themselves with the Clave!”

“Magnus.” Alec said and gently put his hand on the warlock’s shoulder. “I won’t accept. I won’t.”

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus fondly said and kissed Alec passionately on the lips, taking his breath away as per usual. “We will get through this. Even if I have to whisk you away to some far off exotic land to get you away. Even if I have to turn up in a golden wedding dress and crash the wedding exclaiming that I’m pregnant. Even if I have to destroy the whole clave….” Magnus listed before Alec stopped him by kissing him.

Alec had been nervous to how Magnus would take the news and he hadn’t expected this display of anger to the clave and his parents and he hadn’t loved Magnus more and he didn’t think that was even possible.

“I love you.” Alec said as he broke the kiss. “But I would rather not see you in a dress and I’m pretty sure warlocks or men can’t get pregnant.”

“I was just spit balling ideas.” Magnus replied in his defence. “And I would look incredible in a dress, thank you very much!”

Just as Alec was going to reply, his phone rang. It was his mother, Magnus said that too and gave the phone an angry look. Alec didn’t answer it because he knew it would just be her asking where he was and telling him to return and he didn’t want to deal with that.

“Would you mind if I stayed the night?” Alec asked Magnus.

“I would be delighted if you stayed the night.” Magnus said with his usual smirk before going over and kissing Alec.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's making this into a series? Me.  
> There will be a new one a little while after every episode where malec interact a lot. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://yourrbuckyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
